Taking Over Auradon
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Ben's coronation ends very differently. Mal takes the wand but instead of helping the heroes, her and Ben show their evil sides. Ben going as far as to defeat Maleficent when she threatens Mal. Things are about to change and there's a new reign starting. One thing is for sure, Auradon certainly isn't ready.
1. Ben's Coronation

**Okay so this chapter is on my One Shot series and after the response I got, and since The Missing Princess of Auradon and Uncovering Mal's Secret's are written and almost fully uploaded, I decided to turn it into a full story. Hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

As Mal rushed forward to grasp the wand from Jane's hands she couldn't help but mentally grin. Things couldn't have gone better. As she tried to pull the wand from the younger fairy's grasp she heard Queen Belle call out to her. "Careful Mal!" She heard her shout. As the wand was pulled out of Jane's hold, an evil grin spread across Mal's face. The grin only got wider as she watched Jane run away in fear.

Her attention turned to King Adam as she saw him take a step towards her. But everyone gasped as Ben stood between the two with an angry look on his face. However the angry look was directed at his father. "Back off Dad. You won't hurt Mal." Ben growled at the King. The brunette wouldn't hesitate to take his father down if he tried to hurt the love of his life. He would protect Mal until his dying breath, even if that meant going against his parents.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing!?" Adam exclaimed as he watched Mal take hold of Ben's hand with her free hand. "Why are you helping her?" He questioned. He couldn't believe that his son was helping the clearly evil villain kid.

It was at that moment Ben and Mal heard Evie, Jay and Carlos run up behind them, stopping a few steps away. Seconds later a loud crash was heard overhead, causing everyone except the VK's and Ben to gasp/exclaim in fear. A cloud of green smoke formed between Ben and Adam. Smoke which when cleared revealed the Mistress of All Evil. "I'm back." The evil fairy gloated before turning to face her daughter and Ben. "Well done my evil little girl. Now give me the wand and we can rule together." She stated.

A hollow, emotionless laugh erupted from Mal as an evil grin spread across Ben's face. "I don't think so mother." Mal stated. Seeing the hopeful looks on Belle's, Adam's and Fairy Godmother's faces Mal chuckled. "Oh I'm not helping you." She told the trio stood behind her mother, much to everyone's horror. "But I'm not giving you the wand mother. Why would I want to allow you to rule when I can keep the wand for myself and me, Ben and my friends can rule the Kingdom without having to answer to anyone?" The purplette questioned, shocking all those in the room, except for Ben and the VK's.

"And you think you could stop me from taking the wand?" Maleficent asked. Without anything else being said the Mistress of All Evil conjured a fireball and threw it at her daughter, something the purple haired teen deflected with a wave of her hand. Seeing Mal get threatened however caused Ben to roar loudly before he turned into a beast. No one even tried to stop him as he lunged at the evil fairy opposite him. It took him mere seconds before the fairy was no longer moving or making a sound, Ben having ripped her heart out and crushed it under his large paw.

Growling, Ben moved back to Mal's side and calmed enough to turn back into himself. "Make that a warning to the rest of you." Ben growled out. No one knew what had turned Ben so evil but they didn't dare say anything after he had just killed the Mistress if All Evil in mere seconds. "Anyone who threatens or attacks Mal will receive the same treatment." He stated.

Looking around Mal couldn't help but smirk. She loved the sight of fear on everyone's faces and the heartbroken tears flowing down Belle's face were a huge bonus to the purplette. The smirks on Evie's, Jay's and Carlos' faces only made her own smirk grow. "This is going to be fun." She muttered so only Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos could hear her. "We rule this Kingdom now and everyone who wronged us will pay for their crimes." Mal stated as she looked around the room. "But since I'm feeling generous I'll give you a few hours to get a heard start and try and hide from us. But mark my words, we will find you and kill you." The purplette said.

As the royals all began to run out of the Cathederal, Belle and Adam included, Mal and Ben turned to face the camera that was still streaming to the rest of Auradon. "This is the beginning of a new reign people." Ben stated, addressing the rest of the Kingdom. "Get in line or suffer the consequences." He stated. The couple smirked at the camera before sharing a passionate kiss. "The Kingdom is yours, Mal. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, an evil grin forming at the things he and Mal could do now they ruled the kingdom.

"No, the Kingdom is ours, Ben." Mal responded. She couldn't help but grin back at him. "I love you." She stated before kissing Ben once more. The purplette didn't know what had brought out this evil side in her boyfriend but she couldn't help but find it attractive and desirable. She loved this new side to Ben and she hoped it would stick.

"I love you too." Ben said as he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Now what do you say we go and set some of your other friends free so we can all have some fun." He suggested earning a laugh and nod from his girlfriend and cheers from Evie, Jay and Carlos. With a wave of her hand Mal transported them to broken bridge leading to the Isle of the Lost, eager to get an army of VK's to Auradon to help reinforce their new rules and help them track down the heroes. Things were about to get very interesting in Auradon and Ben and Mal couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Chapter 2 will be uploaded in a couple of hours. It's my first multi-chapter story where Bal is evil. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Mal's Siblings

**As promised guys this is chapter 2. Thank you all for the lovely reviews I've recieved on this story. It's a little short but I hope you like it x**

* * *

When the smoke cleared around them Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos smiled evilly at the sight of the Isle. Grasping Ben's hand with the hand that wasn't holding Fairy Godmothers wand Mal turned to her friends. "Why don't you three get our things to Ben's castle and once me and Ben are back we can all get settled in." Mal suggested causing the trio to nod.

"I'll make Ben some better clothes as well. I assume he won't want to wear those suits any more." Evie said with a smirk on her face.

With that the group bid farewell to each other and Mal transported them to Auradon Prep to gather all their things. With a wave of her hand she magically changed her dress into her black combat boots, black leather pants, a purple top and her signature purple jacket. She then repeated the action with Ben, changing his suit into a dark blue pair of leather trousers, a yellow top, a dark blue leather jacket and black boots. "Ready?" Mal asked her boyfriend. She couldn't help but wonder what had caused this change on her boyfriend but she would find that out when they got back. First and foremost they had an army to build. Seeing Ben nod the purplette turned back to the Isle. With a wave of Fairy Godmother's wand she was able to wordlessly create a hole in the barrier long enough to transport herself and Ben to the Isle. The pair watched as the hole on the barrier closed before Mal looked around. "Home, freak home." Mal stated placing the wand inside her jacket before leading Ben to the home where she grew up.

As the couple neared Bargain Castle Mal heard the familiar sound of fighting coming from the market place and she couldn't resist going to check it out. After pushing her way to the front of the crowd Mal couldn't help but smirk at the sight. There was a tall blonde teenage boy and an even taller blonde and purple haired teenage boy stood either side of a short pink haired teen. Their backs were to Mal and Ben but both of them could see the rigid posture and their clenched fists. Still the purplette chuckled as she and Ben stepped forward. "Well now, isn't this a sight for sore eyes." She stated causing all three teens to turn and face her.

"Mal!?" The trio exclaimed before the pink haired teen rushed forward to hug her sister. "What are you doing back?" The pinkette asked as she released her sister.

With a smirk Mal looked at her sister. "Me and Ben came to build a VK army and bring you to Auradon." She stated.

"The new king came with you to build an army and bring us to Auradon? Seriously?" Malice questioned. He could tell his sister was telling the truth, the quadruplets had never lied to each other, but he had a hard time believing it. But as they heard Ben's answering growl they knew Ben was truly on the side of evil. "I'm in." Malice said with a smirk of his own.

"Me too." Amy said, an evil smile on her face.

Taking a step forward Malev smirked at his siblings and Ben. "Let's get that army and go have some fun." He stated. The group of now five teens laughed evilly as Mal and Ben led the way, hand in hand. Mal knew exactly who she wanted to recruit for their army first. Of course she would give all the others a chance to join their army but she wanted to ask a few people personally first, the few teens she trusted other then her siblings. She had a mental list of VK's in her head and with Ben and her siblings by her side she knew they could handle anything that came their way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Buildiong A VK Army

The group of five teens walked the streets of the Isle with an evil confidence radiating from them. No one even dared to speak to them, everyone practically jumped out of their way. It was a sight that brought a smile to their faces. Everyone they passed got a scared look on their faces. Eventually the group went into Curl Up & Dye and Mal smiled at the sight of Dizzy Tremaine sweeping the floors.

"Mal! You're back!" Dizzy exclaimed loudly as she rushed towards the purplette. Mal hugged the young VK tightly. "Is Evie back too?" She asked, looking at Amy, Malice, Malev and Ben. They could all see that Dizzy really wanted to see their blue haired friend.

Stepping out of Dizzy's embrace Mal smiled down at her. "No, she's in Auradon." The purplette stated. The young girls face immediately fell at this news. "But we have all decided to take over Auradon with evil and we want you to come back with us." She explained. "So how about it? You want to come with us?" She asked. Dizzy immediately jumped up and down excitedly before nodding to the group. "Go pack your stuff then and we will get off."

The group watched as Dizzy ran off to gather her things. "I'll go give her a hand. We have more people to go see and you know how long she can take sometimes." Amy explained before following the young VK. Mal, Ben, Malice and Malev chuckled at Amy's remark before the sound of someone clearing their throat gained their attention.

Turning they found teens with light blue hair. The male teen took a step towards Mal, causing Ben to immediately stand slightly in front of Mal with his fists clenched. Malice and Malev were slightly shocked by the reaction from the King. A part of them had assumed that he was faking it for some reason but this reaction proved them wrong. The purple haired half fairy placed a calming hand on Ben's arm as she moved to stand next to him. "Hadie, Hadrey, what can we do for you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We overheard that you are here to create a VK army to take back to Auradon. We want in." He stated.

"You understand that you would be taking orders from me, Ben, Amy, Malice, Malev, Evie, Jay and Carlos right? That if you didn't follow those instructions you'd be punished?" The purplette questioned.

The group watched as Hadie and Hadrey shared a look. None of them had any issues with Hadie or Hadrey, sure Hadrey was a little shy around people but they'd never had ay reason to hate the twins. "We understand." Hadie said extending his hand as he did so. Mal and Ben shook his hand before Amy and Dizzy came back. The group told Amy and Dizzy that Hadie and Hadrey were joining them and the group left to go and see Freddie.

At Dr Facillier's shop it didn't take much 'convincing' from Amy for Freddie to join them. She was more then happy to join them and after quickly packing a bag they were off again. Henry agreed instantly, taking hold of Amy's hand with an evil smile as he did. After that Mal led them back to Bargain Castle. By then word had spread that Mal was back on the Isle and the VK's were all hanging around the quadruplets home waiting to see what the purplette wanted. The group walked out onto the balcony of Bargain Castle immediately gaining everyone's attention. Amy, Malice and Malev gestured for Mal to talk to the teens so with a firm grasp on Ben's hand she took a step forward.

"Myself and Ben are here to create an army of VK's to help us take over Auradon." The purplette said to the group below. Cheers and shouts were immediately heard. She went on to explain how if they joined their ranks they would have to follow orders from herself and Ben as well as Amy, Malice, Malev, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Once she had explained everything she felt she needed to she just had one last thing to say. "Anyone who wants to join us, meet us by the broken bridge in one hour. We will be leaving them and we won't wait around for anyone so make sure you are there on time." She stated.

* * *

 **One Hour Later…**

Mal and Ben grinned evilly as a group of about 25-30 VK's were at the broken bridge. It was the perfect start to their takeover of Auradon. Uma, Harry, Gil and their pirate crew were there, which surprised the quadruplets, but they would give the pirates a chance. None of them would hesitate to end the crew if they tried to overthrow them. "Everyone ready!?" Malev called out to the large group of VK's.

Hearing their shouts and cheers Mal removed the wand from her jacket, Malice and Amy noticing Uma's eyes sparkle at the sight of the wand. The pair shared a look with each other, both realizing they would need to keep an extremely close eye on Uma. They knew she would hesitate to try and take the wand and Auradon for herself if she thought she could. With a wave of the wand the purplette created a whole in the barrier long enough for her to transport everyone off of there. What she hadn't seen or counted on was the other villains with magic getting off the Isle as well. She as the smoke cleared and Mal found herself back in Auradon she couldn't help but smile. She had plans for those 'heroes' and their kids. And those plans would start very soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Back At Castle Beast

**So sorry for being gone so long guys, family and health problems have prevented me from being able to write. I hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

Mal and Ben led the large group of VK's up to Ben's castle, holding hands and smiling evilly the entire time. They led the way to the throne room, where they saw Evie, Jay and Carlos standing. Mal then turned to face the group. "Go get something to eat. Soon we will hunt down the heroes and make them pay." Mal said, causing cheers to erupt from all the VK's before they all ran off. Eventually the only VK's left were Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Amy, Henry, Malice and Malev. Mal instantly turned to her siblings. "Okay, do you three want to explain to me why it looked like you were about to fight each other when we found you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Us? Fight each other?" Malice questioned before starting to laugh, along with Amy and Malev. "No. We were simply showing a little twerp what happens when he decided to insult you." He explained.

Nodding Mal knew that her brother was telling the truth. They never lied to each other and they all knew each others tells for when they did lie to someone. "You realise I don't care right? What could they possibly do to me?" She asked with a chuckle. "Now, lets talk about our game plan." Everyone instantly gathered around Mal at her words, all of them looking forward to hunting the heroes down and making them pay.

Just as they finished their plotting they all turned, hearing someone clear their throats. Their eyes landed on Hadie. "My apologies, but there is someone here who says they want to speak to you." He told the group, who were now the rulers of Auradon.

"Who is it?" Evie questioned, seeing Mal's raised eyebrow and knowing that she wouldn't ask for herself.

Hadie sighed gently. "She will not tell me her name. She won't tell me anything, except that she wants to see you." He said, pointing at Ben and Mal. "Should I send her in?" He asked. The group shared a look between each other before Ben nodded to Hadie.

With a nod to them Hadie stepped out of view and a very familiar brunette walked into the room. "Bree!?" Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos exclaimed at the same time. They had all seen her leave with Belle and Adam when they fled the Cathedral, Ben was instantly alert in case she wasn't alone.

Bree noticed her brother tense and smiled a little. "Chill Ben, no one knows where I am." She stated. She would have never been allowed to leave if her parents knew what she was about to do. "I want to talk to you guys." She said, before her eyes landed on Malice and her eyes widened slightly. She couldn't help but feel an instant connection to him somehow and it only re-enforced her decision to come here.

Mal noticed Bree's reaction and turning her head she also noticed her brother seemed be having the same reaction to the brunette. "What have you come here for, Bree?" The purplette questioned. She had a feeling but surely she was wrong. Right?

"Mal. Ben. I want to join you." Bree stated, shocking everyone in the room except for Ben who just smiled. "Me and Ben talked before his coronation and we both agree that what our parents put you though was unfair. They call you the villains but they're just as bad for leaving you all there with your parents." She explained. To say the other were shocked would be an understatement but Bree wasn't done there. "If you don't trust me then I fully understand. I'll do anything to prove I'm being truthful." She stated.

The group were shocked but Evie moved towards the brunette. "And when we catch your parents? What if we decide to kill them?" The blunette questioned as Mal silently placed a truth spell on everyone in the room.

Bree smirked at Evie's question. "Then I would support that decision. You guys rule Auradon now and I will back and re-enforce all rules and decisions." She stated, unknown to her that the truth spell had been cast.

Hearing Bree's words, and knowing they are the truth, Mal couldn't help but smirk as she walked over to her boyfriends twin. "Then welcome to our ranks." She said. Mal knew it wouldn't be long before Malice and Bree were dating but she wasn't going to say that out loud. The two needed to find out for themselves. "Evie, Jay, Carlos why don't you guys take Bree to get something to eat and get her out of that horrid dress." She suggested. She watched as the trio took Bree from the room and she removed the truth spell. It was then she moved back to Ben. "Oh Ben, these are my quadruplet siblings. Malice, Malev and Amy." She introduced him to them, pointing at each of them in turn.

Once Mal was finished Amy walked up to Ben. "Hurt my sister I won't hesitate to make you pay." She practically growled at him, a grin on her face. Ben didn't need a truth spell to know that she meant every single word of it.

"I don't plan on it." Ben promised Amy. "I would do anything for Mal."

"Amy, he killed Maleficent." Mal stated, not even bothering to call the dead fairy her mother any more. She'd never been a mother to them and now, thanks to Ben, she was no longer a problem.

Amy raised an eyebrow before turning to look back at Ben. "I may grow to like you after all, Ben."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again sorry for being gone so long. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
